


Chowmein

by vodka_and_some_sass



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: You are tired of eating potatoes.
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Chowmein

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a request I received on Tumblr for an Asian reader.

You opened the refrigerator, did a quick survey and let out a sigh. Sure, you had been living in Cambridge for over eight years now and as Conrad liked to say, you had been sufficiently anglicised. But you still did not understand how that man could eat entire meals where the only key ingredients were meat and potatoes. You could see left-over shepherd’s pie, fish and chips, potatoes and sausages from last week.

The front door clicked open and you turned around, hand still on the open fridge door, catching a quick glimpse of the sweat-soaked blue t-shirt covering the muscular back that belonged to the love of your life. He stepped out of your view and you turned back to the dilemma that you were facing. 

_What did you want to eat for dinner when you got back from teaching?_

“Darling?” 

You startled a little at how close his voice was. You often forgot that he was a trained special agent and when he crept up on you like that, you were reminded of the _cìkè_ warrior stories that you had grown up with. Closing the fridge, you turned to face him and immediately wished you hadn’t. _How _were you supposed to think straight when Conrad, built like a hero out of one of the mythological stories you specialised in, stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his biceps bulging and his pectorals bunching deliciously under his forearms, smirking at you while all you could do was take in the glorious vision of him, starting with his short dark blonde curls that were plastered to his head with sweat and his sharp-as-a-blade jawline, covered with a week old scruff. He had discovered one fateful night that you particularly enjoyed the feel of it rasping across your soft and sensitive skin and had ditched the razor after that, choosing to keep the scruff neat with a trimmer. 

It was the alarm on the fridge that tore your mind away from your daydreams. _Rude_. You shook your head a bit to regain the train of thought you were on before you had been interrupted and your straight locks that had been hastily thrown into loose ponytail slipped out of the hair tie and framed your face. Narrowing your eyes at him, you put your hands on your hips and straightened your spine to look a tad bit taller.

“How many times have I told you not to put fish and chips in the fridge? Soggy chips are terrible.” His smirk grew into a grin as he stalked over to you and pulled you into a hug, smushing your face into his sweaty chest. You half-heartedly tried to push him away, making him just hug you tighter.

“You look extremely fierce with your eyes narrowed and your nose scrunched up.” You could feel his chest vibrate with his deep baritone and of its own accord, your body pulled him closer. He dropped his chin on your head, his thumb drawing circles on your back under his t-shirt that you had appropriated. “What are you thinking about?”

You remembered why you had been so irritated in the morning. Tilting your head so you could look at him, you wondered how you could phrase what you had been thinking about before he had interrupted you.

“Let’s have something different for dinner today.” You said, hoping he’d suggest something that did not have potatoes. 

“You mean like roast chicken, boiled vegetables and-”

“No mashed potatoes.” You cut him off, groaning as you pushed him away. He frowned, confusion clear on his face.

“Gravy and mashed potatoes are the best part of roast.” Conrad looked like a petulant child, his lips in a pout even though you could see the mischief in his eyes. You wanted to giggle at the sight but chose instead to pin him with a flat glare. He threw his hands up in the universal sign for surrender, the wicked grin back in place. “Okay maybe we have been eating a lot of potato and meat lately.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” you punctuated your sentence with an eyeroll. 

“What do you have in mind?” He asked, walking past you to the fridge. He opened it and squatted to rummage through the vegetable tray. Resting your elbows on his shoulders, you looked at what there was and knew almost immediately what you wanted to eat. 

“You’ll see!” You chirped, already excited for dinner. “Could you stop at the supermarket on your way back from work since you’ll get off early today?” You grinned when he agreed, giving him a quick hug from the back while he settled the veggies back into the tray.

You were with a student in your office when your phone rang, Conrad’s name flashing on the screen. You apologised to the young girl sitting in front of you before sliding the answer button. 

_“I’m at the supermarket. What do you need?”_

You tried to keep the smile off your face but failed, choosing to swivel your chair away from the student instead.

“Umm, some noodles. Noodles and not spaghetti.”

_“Aren’t they the same thing?”_

You wondered if he asked you that question to mess around with you or if he _actually_ didn’t know the difference. You wanted to believe it was the former, but to be on the safe side, you reiterated that he look specifically for noodles and not spaghetti.

_“Anything else?”_

“Yeah. Soya sauce, some shredded chicken and some bok choy.” 

_“I am not getting you ‘some boy toy’ from anywhere!” _

You could feel the heat rise from your neck to the tip of your ears and avoided looking at the student who was still waiting patiently for you to finish.

“Bok choy, James!” You hissed into the phone, lowering your voice.

_“I don’t know what that is!” _

You ran your free hand down your face, letting out a long sigh. “Ask someone who works there.”

_“You realise I served in one of the most special units in the country?” _Conrad hated asking for help. 

“And yet you don’t know what bok choy is! And don’t you dare come home without it.” You heard his chuckle as you ended the call, turning back to the student.

It was almost an hour later that you could finally pack your laptop up and head home. Kicking off your shoes, you tossed your bag on the sofa before heading to the kitchen. “Conrad! Come and help with dinner!” You washed your hands while hollering for him. 

You felt strong arms wrap around you. You turned and met twinkling grey blue eyes. Conrad’s lips met yours in a soft kiss, his scruff scratching your skin pleasantly. Peppering your lips with a couple of quick kisses, he rested his forehead on yours, a smile playing on the corner of his lips. “Are you going to tell me what you’re making for dinner?”

“Nope.” You laughed, booping his nose, feeling a joyful warmth spread through your heart when he scrunched his nose at the action. Wriggling out of his grasp, you gave him a quick peck on his cheek. “You can help by peeling the carrots and cutting them along with the beans and red pepper. Thin slices, okay?”

You set up the water to boil the noodles in, and put the chicken in the cooker. You turned back to Conrad, watching the muscles in his forearm move every time he rinsed a carrot under the tap. He turned around to start peeling and cutting them and his gaze fell on you.

“We aren’t going to get to dinner if you keep looking at me like that.” His voice was lower than usual and sinful heat spread through your body. You almost considered turning off all the stoves and dragging him to the bedroom, but then you thought of what you would find in the fridge once you were sated and actually hungry for food. _Nope. Dinner first._

“The idea of potatoes after sex is killing the vibe, if I’m being honest.” The look on Conrad’s face made you want to find a polaroid and capture it forever. He was not used to hearing a no from you, especially when he brought out the deep, low, seductive rumble. You laughed, taking the carrots from the bowl and grabbing a peeler and knife. You tip-toed to give him a quick kiss on his chin. “Dinner will be worth it! I promise!” You giggled, watching him snap out of the shock and sit opposite you to start on the veg. You finished the carrots, getting up to strain the noodles and then shred the chicken. 

You looked through the grocery bag, your smile growing when you found what you were looking for. “I see you found the bok choy.” You were met with an exaggerated sigh and another laugh bubbled up within you and spillled over. _Maybe you should cook more often_. 

Conrad asked you questions about your day while you cooked, first sauteing the vegetables with the chillies and the sauce before tossing the chicken in. You heard him move around and then the first notes of She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 thrummed over your speakers. 

“You’re such a cheesecake!” You chortled, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that started at your hips where he had placed his hands from behind you, gently swaying you in time with the music. 

“To be clear, I still don’t understand your music choice.” Shaking your head, you twisted around, giving him an eskimo kiss before grabbing the noodles and dumping them into the wok as well. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” He asked, eyeing how you were trying to stir the noodles. You hummed in response, ditching the spoon for two forks, mixing the noodles by tossing them around. 

Ten minutes later, you were done. Piling up the food on two plates, you placed one in front of Conrad, smacking his hand away when he tried to reach for a fork. “No sir. If you are going to eat chinese, you’re going to eat it in the right way.” You handed him a pair of chopsticks that you had saved from takeaway, grabbing your own pair before sitting across from him.

“If I knew cooking was going to make you so chipper, I’d have insisted you do it long ago. But I am wary about your skills.” He teased. You picked a piece of pepper and tossed it at him, eliciting a laugh from him. You loved seeing this carefree side of Conrad, his eyes lit up with mischief, crows feet at the corner of his eyes when he smiled a full blown smile and his tongue sticking out just the tiniest bit when he laughed. 

You watched nervously as he picked up a mouthful with his chopsticks and put it into his mouth. He locked his eyes with yours, chewing slowly and heat slid low into your belly. And then his eyelids fell shut and a soft moan escaped his lips. “Holy shit. This is good.” 

You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding in and quickly took a bite of your own food. He was right. _It was good_. You realised how much you had missed the flavours of home with that first bite and it must have shown on your face, for Conrad didn’t talk much during the meal, letting you reminisce on days when your mother would make this and your brothers would try to slip the beans onto your plate. _Families that eat together, stay together. _Your mother used to tell you that every time you wanted to eat in front of the TV. You looked at Conrad, sitting across from you and digging into his food and hoped that your mother was right.


End file.
